EL SACRIFICIO POR UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE
by fenix79
Summary: Como un villano termina siendo heroe al morir por alguien que ama


El sacrificio por un amor imposible

Hoy no es un día como cualquier otro, mientras voy caminando a una pelea de la cual no salga con vida y en la que debo pelear por alguien que odio pero que la persona que yo amo y a la que tanto le debo se encuentra enamorada de él…no tengo más remedio que salvarlo y hacer todo lo posible porque haga feliz a mi amada Sheena.

A medida que voy caminando hacia la casa de LEO recuerdo como mi maestra me empezó a instruir en el duro arte de ser un caballero de athena, sus entrenamientos eran dolorosos y no me hablaba con cariño pero ella creía en mí y mi fuerza física se hacía cada vez más grande debido a su entrenamiento, ella quería que un griego como yo obtuviera la armadura de Pegaso y no un invasor como Seiya.

-"Cassios, debes hacerte fuerte si quieres ser un caballero"

-"Debes obtener la armadura de Pegaso para probar que eres digno de ella, debes hacer que tu cosmos surja"

Empecé a sentir como una fuerza empezaba a salir de mi cuerpo y creí que había logrado lo que Sheena quería enseñarme sobre la naturaleza del cosmos pero eso no fue suficiente, el día en que me enfrente a Seiya por la armadura creí que con mi fuerza física había ganado esa pelea pero estaba muy equivocado. No quería decepcionar a mi maestra pero eso fue todo lo que hice ya que Seiya ese día no solo se llevo la armadura de Pegaso si no que empezó poco a poco a llevarse el corazón de Sheena solo que ella no se dio cuenta, el muy miserable se fue a oriente para participar en un torneo llamado guerra galáctica usando la armadura pero todos en el santuario sabíamos que eso había sido un robo; Seiya me robo mi fuerza interna y mi coraje y lo peor es que no podía seguir delante de mi maestra como un fracasado.

Aunque no podía ver su rostro sabía que Sheena quería vengarse por lo que Seiya me hizo y en varias ocasiones lo enfrentó tratando de destruirlo arriesgando su propia vida, pero eso era solo una excusa que ella tenía para ocultar ese sentimiento que ella pensó nunca llegaría a formar parte de su vida o que formara parte de la mía…EL AMOR. Sheena empezó a enamorarse de Seiya desde el momento en que Seiya rompió su máscara y solo usaba mi derrota como una excusa para poder verlo, mientras que ella partía en una nueva misión ya sea sola o con otros caballeros para acabar con Seiya yo me quedaba y pensaba que si ella hacia todo por el ¿Por qué no hacía nada por mi?; acaso mi lealtad hacia ella no importaba? Mi admiración por la gran mujer y amazona no merecía que también sintiera algo más que lastima hacia mi o acaso pensaba tanto en Seiya que no podía ver a otro hombre que estaba ahí para apoyarla?

Seiya pienso en ti y mi cicatriz empieza a doler pero duele más mi corazón pues me imagino que estas con ella compartiendo algún momento y ella lo disfruta más que conmigo, te odio maldito y espero que llegue el día en que te tenga donde quiero y destruya tu cuerpo de una vez y para siempre, siempre pensé que Sheena era invencible porque para ser una amazona de plata era más fuerte incluso que un hombre pero todo cambió el día en que Aioria de LEO la trajo en un mal estado.

-"Que ocurrió señor?" – le pregunté al honorable caballero

-"Cuando Sheena despierte pregúntale, yo debo ir a hablar con el maestro"- es todo lo que dice

Aioria se retira pero me importa más la salud de mi amada y la llevo a una cabaña dentro del santuario, ahí la empiezo a curar de sus heridas y la alimento para que se alivie y cuido su sueño así como ella cuido de mi; espero que entiendas que mi ayuda por pequeña que sea es con el cariño que te he tenido y que se ha convertido en amor…un amor que no puedo confesar porque tu corazón ya tiene espacio para otro hombre y ese no seré yo. Al pasar los días Sheena va mejorando de a poco y cuando bajo al pueblo a buscar alimentos oigo a unos soldados y sé que los caballeros de athena han entrado al santuario y van avanzando por las 12 casas donde los esperan los caballeros dorados.

Ojala uno de ellos mate a Seiya y así pueda yo seguir con Sheena, mi maestra trata de levantarse y aunque este débil su gran presencia me obliga a confesarle lo que pasa en el santuario con Seiya, le digo que está en la casa de LEO y eso la tranquiliza porque Aioria le juró lealtad a Athena pero le confieso otra terrible verdad:

-El Aioria que conociste no es el mismo de hoy en día, está bajo el control del Satán Imperial del gran maestro.

Sheena trata de ir a ayudarlo y entonces me doy cuenta que si no quiero que ella siga sufriendo yo debo ir en su lugar a sufrir y por un instante me olvido de quien es ella para mí y la golpeo para que quede inconsciente…. Eso fue hace poco y acá estoy dirigiéndome hacia la casa de LEO para salvar a Seiya ya que eso es lo único que hará feliz a Sheena. Me encuentro con los caballeros de Dragón y Andrómeda y les cuento lo que ocurre pero no quiero que nadie interfiera con lo que voy a hacer así que los derribo aprovechando su debilidad después de las peleas que tuvieron contra los caballeros dorados.

Oigo los gritos de Seiya proviniendo de LEO y llego en el momento en el que Aioria está a punto de acabar con el

-¡ESPERA¡- le digo al guardián de LEO- "Ha pasado el tiempo Seiya, esperaba que llegara este día, por fin tu y yo vamos a arreglar cuentas por lo que me hiciste al llevarte la armadura de Pegaso"

-"Es cierto, Seiya fue el autor del robo de la armadura de Pegaso"- dice Aioria

-"Seiya soñaba con el día en que pudiera destrozarte cada vez que la cicatriz empezaba a doler y ese día por fin llego y ahora…..AAAAhhh!- lanzo un golpe hacia Aioria el cual el detiene

-Que intentas hacer Cassios?

-Seiya escapa yo lo detendré, huye"- Seiya luce confundido y no entiende lo que pasa

-A un lado Cassios no tengo nada en contra tuya, obedece!- me ordena Aioria

Logro tomar a Aioria de su cintura para levantarlo y así darle tiempo a Seiya para que huya pero Aioria empieza a golpearme y aunque sus golpes dueles me dolería mas ver a Sheena triste así que por ella es que saco por primera vez la fuerza interior de los caballeros y así detener de nuevo a Aioria.

-"Seiya Aioria el caballero dorado esta bajo la influencia del Satán Imperial, solo puede salir de ese estado si ve morir a alguien frente a sus ojos"

-Cassios.. no me subestimes!- me dice mientras me da una tremenda patada

-"Cassios! Estas bien? Responde"-me dice seiya

-"Seiya no hago esto por ti, lo hago por alguien que te aprecia y si te pasa algo ella se pondría triste y no puedo soportar verla así, ella era mi musa inspiradora"- mientras pienso en mi amada sin importar que nunca vi su rostro pero con su voz me mostraba sus reacciones y sentimientos unas lagrimas con una mezcla de dolor y sufrimiento caen de mis ojos.

-"Que gracioso descubrir que puedo llorar"- es todo lo que digo

-Me ahorras molestias Seiya acabare contigo, PLASMA RELAMPAGO!

Aioria lanza su ataque y me pongo en el camino para que no lastime a Seiya, lo hago rápido pensando en el bienestar de Sheena y no en el mío, su impacto a la velocidad de luz es demasiado para mí y caigo, no puedo hacer nada mas ya que mi cuerpo ha resistido el ultimo impacto; puedo oír a lo lejos la voz de Seiya llamándome pero ya es muy tarde para mí. Hice todo lo posible para protegerlo y espero que con este último acto mi maestra y mi eterno amor sea feliz al lado de quien en verdad ama.

Mi última visión es hacia ella y que mejor manera de dejar este mundo que llevarme su imagen, siento como la vida se escapa de mi cuerpo y ahora te protegeré amor mío desde el espacio al convertirme en una estrella y como mi cosmos estará en el firmamento desde donde siempre podre verte, no pude confesarte lo que sentía hacia ti y espero algún día lo sepas y entiendas este sacrificio que hice por ti.

ADIOS PARA SIEMPRE AMOR MIO


End file.
